To Grill A Pidgeotto
by The Experimental Film
Summary: The title means nothing. Neither does the story. Anyway, Ash and co. get lost in the woods and in a story that makes no sense.


To Grill a Pidgeotto

To Grill a Pidgeotto

Or, everyone gets lost (again!)

Summary: Summaries are evil! Someday I will go on a quest to remove summaries….Right after I figure out what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this, except for the story. (duh!)

Okay, time to begin.

Once upon a time Ash-Tachi were lost in the woods (that always seems to happen, doesn't it?) Anyway, the basics happened. Brock cooks some lazy-boy-no-chew-stew, Ash acts all lazy, and Misty disappears. (Whenever Brock is cooking, she's never there!) Then the unsurprising puff of smoke went Poof! Then it went Poof again! And then it got its act together and went Poof! Then Team Rocket appeared and started singing their wonderful song.

James: "Heeeeeeeeee!"

Jessie: "Lives in a pineapple under the sea!

James: "Spongebob Squarepants!"

Jessie: Porris and yellow, absorbant is…

Then they were rudely interrupted by a nearby tree turning into Spongebob Squarepants.

Then the basics happened Let's state them orderly, shall we?

*Ash yelled, "Who let the dogs out?"

*Misty ate Togepi

*Togepi was eaten

*Brock walked into a tree

*Pikachu turned into a fried chicken

Now let's stop stating them orderly, okay?

Ash challenged them to a battle, as always, and they agreed. So, the match was:

Fried Chicken versus Arbok

Psyduck versus Weezing

Brock versus Meowth

In the event that followed, lets just say that Pile of Chicken Bones, Dead Duck, and Mummy would be staying in the hospital for quite some time now!

Suddenly a girl fell out of the clouds, sent out a Hypno, Skarmory, Feraligatr, Magneton, Wigglytuff, and a Rhydon, and disappeared. Then everyone except for the few I just mentioned walked off a cliff. And they fell and fell and fell and Giovanni appeared and fell and fell and Professor Oak appeared and fell and fell and fell and fell and Ludo Bagman appeared and fell and gave them both a big bear hug and fell and fell and fell and a snorlax fell on them and everywhere Wimbourne Wasp fans groaned in agony and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and-..landed. In a river, to be precise. Only this river was made of (da da da duh!) Dr. Pepper! (oh, by the way, the snorlax is gone) So, they decided to have 3 people swim out and try to find land. They had almost chosen Ash, Misty and Tracey (Where'd he come from?) but, after a long argument with the author (in which James drank most of the Dr. Pepper) Pikachu suddenly appeared.

You: But I thought he was a Pile of Chicken Bones!

Me: He was.

Then Psyduck appeared.

You: But I thought he was a Dead Duck!

Me: He was.

Then Brock appeared.

You: But I thought he was a Mummy!

Me: He was.

You: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**runs screaming into the horizon**

So, after everyone saw how powerful the wise and wonderful author was, and then noticed her Tyranitar marching toward them, they elected these three people to swim and look for land. Here they are:

Drum roll, please.

**Da da da da!**

MeeeeeeeeeOWTH!

**Da da da da!**

BrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrOCK!

**Da da da da!**

SpppppppppppppONGEBOB!

So, now that it's all settled…

They swam and swam and swam and swam and swam and swam and came to a huge…………WATERFALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

Only this was no ordinary waterfall. Because instead of water, it contained…

(da da da duh!) Mountain Dew! So they fell down and down and Splat! They were squished.

Just kidding.

What _REALLY _happened was that they landed in a specialized campground just for them. Ash and all of his friends were there. All of Ash's enemies were _NOT _there. Get the picture? There was a book lying on the ground. It was labeled: "Ash's Wonderful Recipes." Wanna read it? Scroll to the arrow on the right side. Don't want to read it? Tough luck. Scroll down to the arrow on the right side anyway.

Now let's see. What did you want me to do? Ummmmmm…I know! I'll read you a story. Let's see, here's one called "From the Mixed up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler." How about this? Okay, here we go:

"_It was a dark and stormy night._

_Suddenly, a shot ran out."_

Wait a minute. This is "101 Mystery Stories That All Sound Alike."

In small print it says Special: 102nd totally different story on back. Let's look at that.

Blah Blah Blah…Ah ha! Here we are!

"The detective paced across the room.

"I have solved the murder," he said.

"The murderer of 'Brr' D. Boy is…

…a person called Hy Purmew."

You say you want to hear _"To Grill a Pidgeotto"_?

Okay, let's see. To Kill A Mockingbird, No. To Grill A Mockingbird, No. To Grill A Pidgeotto, Yes! Okay, here we go.

Once upon a-What? You say you want to hear a different part? What different part? The part I'm at? Okay.

So, anyway, Ash and friends were cookin' franks and eatin' s'mores. Then suddenly Spongebob Squarepants disappeared, appeared in a cloud hovering two inches above Yugoslavia, and became a dictator for penguins. Then suddenly everyone turned into Tracey (except for Brock) and four pokemon appeared. They were:

Da da da duh! A Scyther of unusual color.

Da da da duh! A Mew2 with a angry expression on its face.

Da da da duh! A Mew that was seemingly covered with berries.

DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Mew that that was carrying a 12-liter bottle of Mello-Yello! (It works better than Mountain dew, believe me!)

The last pokemon was…………….MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then each pokemon immediately pulled an item out. PinkScyther had a flamethrower. AngryMew2 had a… well, turned into a pinsir. Mewberries had a meat tenderizer. HyperMew had a butcher knife.

40 miles away, the town of Wakamakamakamaka heard ear-shattering echoes of DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Five seconds later, all that was left were Brock standing in a cloud of dust, Togepi singing the Pinky and the Brain theme song, and four transparent Traceys with pink headbands for halos floating up, up, up, up…………

END!!!!!!!

Finally! I finished! I started out with an idea, got writer's block halfway through, and had to end with that. I don't care if you flame me. Flames will be used to kill Tracey in the near future. Oh, by the way, I am in no way associated with PinkScyther, AngryMew2, or Mewberries. I just put them in here because I know they hate Tracey and I thought they would like to join the fun. Sorry, people.

Uh oh…. I think I'm forgetting something…**the entire TR marches toward HyperMew** as the picture fades out, you can hear in the distance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Read Ash vs. Me if you don't understand the last part.

Good-bye!!


End file.
